Suna
by VesperChan
Summary: Can I play with you? She asked. SxG children fluff. Prologue to Left in Bleeding Broken Shards


Hay guys, So yeah I couldn't help myself I just had to do a Birthday fic for Garra. Happy B day Garra! Sakura x Garra is my fav pairing so I was sooooooooooooooooo very happy to do this. Read enjoy and review, flames welcome. Oh and if you were thinking I owned Naruto or Kelly Clarkson and her song 'You Found Me' I don't...nope...

* * *

**Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe**

* * *

A boy with fiery red hair an black ringed blue green eyes ran his hand through the sand watching as the tiny grains slipped through his fingers, falling in to a pile at his side in his sandbox. His shallow emotionless eyes blinked slowly as if he were tired.

Actually it was a public sandbox but no one dared to share it with the red haired boy or even tread near it. Some said it was cursed because he spent so much time there. No one came near him for reasons still unknown to him. He heard the hushed hisses of parents telling their kids not to go near him or talk to the 'demon'. He would wince or even cry whenever he herd that word. It seemed so evil for a five year old child and his precious teddy bear.

He nuzzled his small head into the crook of his teddy bear's worn brown neck while continuing to run his finger through the ever shifting desert sand tracing out a figure eight over and over again.

Sometimes he would dare to leave his sand box to beg for the company of another child but they would always run away. Leaving him alone once again.

"Please don't leave me….don't leave me alone…" he would cry in sorrow but they all ignored is please for deliverance leaving him to wallow in his loneliness.

Even his father hated him but he at least had a reason. When Garra was born his mother died in a very painful and risky child birth. She gave him his life and he took hers. His father loved his life more than life its self and was devastated when she died. That devastation soon turned to anger when one of the nurses asked if he wanted to hold his newborn son. Ever since then he hated the small child that took the life of his precious wife.

Garra blinked slowly when he saw a shadow spread across his sandbox stopping at his feet. Lifting his head he saw a girl with short pink hair standing at the edge of the sandbox. The sun was behind her so he couldn't make out any her face except for the soft pink lips that were curved into a smile aimed at him.

"Can I play with you?" She chirped happily stepping over the edge and into the sandy play place.Her voice was crisp and lively with a melodious ring to it making Garra want to smile just at the sound of it.

Garra's eyes grew wide when he saw her cross the imaginary line no other dared to cross and steep into his domain. His shock only grew when she continued to advance taking a seat next to him.

She smiled at him again without the shadow cast from the sun covering her face. Her emerald green orbs softening in kindness. "Can I play with you?" She asked again in that same melodious voice of hers.

His voice caught in his throat too frightened to speak fearing that his voice would scare her away. He could hear his heart pounding in her ears as he dared to breth noxt to this other human. A part of him wanted to jump for joy while the other part wanted him to shove her away knowing she would have to leave him. Gathering his thoughts he managed to slowly nod his head up and down.

"Thanks, I saw you were alone so I thought I would play with you. I don't like playing with a lot of people too much. My name is Sakura. What's you name?"

She didn't know who he was. Once she knew who he was she would jump up and run screaming just like all the other kids. But she looked so cute tilting her head to the side waiting for answer. Maybe she would be different, maybe…just maybe.

"My….my name is…Garra," he stuttered slowly flushing slightly.

"Garra, that's a neat name. I never heard anyone named that before. I bet a lot of people were named Sakura before me," she replied pulling a pile of sand up between her bent legs trying to sculpt a castle.

Garra blink confused. Why wasn't she leaving him like all of the other kids. A small innocent smile spreading up his face. "I like your name. It's cute just like you." He chirped happily.

Sakura blushed looking down. "I'm not cute, I'm just plain old Sakura. That's what my dad says…sometimes"

"Uh…but…I think your cute. And you're a really nice person to come and play with me." Garra replied a hint blushed pink crawling across his face again.

"I was alone too Garra kun, so I was helping myself as well as you. I don't like being alone… Do you wanna play castle with me. You can be the king of the sandbox!"

"Um okay but…doesn't a king need a queen?"

Sakura blinked tilting her head confused thinking a bit. "Umm, I guess so, why?"

"Well...every good king needs a queen so you can be mine!"

"Cooooooool, I always wanted to be royalty!" Sakura cried out in joy clapping her hands toghter. "Now what should we do my king?"

"I don't know my queen, what should we do?" Garra replied in a deep voice that made Sakura giggle.

"Your so funny Garra kun, I'm glad I met you. I was tired of always being alone."

"I'm glad I met you too Sakura chan but I bet you have a bunch of other friends, you so nice."

Sakura sadly smiled. "Not really, my father and I move around a lot, so I never have any friends."

"You move around a lot? Will you move out of Suna Sakura chan?" The green eyed sand boy asked panicking a bit. He just met this girl and already their bond was being threatened.

"Not right away. If my father gets a really good job we can stay. But I don't really know, we're always moving."

"I…I don't want you to move. I just met you," Garra sniffled.

Sakura tilted her head to the side and smile quickly reaching inside her shirt and pulling out a necklace. It was more like teardrop red gem on a leather cord that had seen better days. "I will never leave you Garra kun. And if I do leave Suna I swear cross my heart hope to die sick a doggie in a pie that on day we will meet again. Until then take this to remember me by."

Garra blinked confused as she slipped the worn leather cord over his small head, letting it rest over his chest. Smiling, he fingered the gem as the sun bounced off it's shiny red surface.

"It was my mother's before she died. I think you should have it because I already have her right here." She added pointing to the middle of her chest.

"Your mommy died too? My mommy died when I was born, I never knew her."

"It was my mother's before she died. I think you should have it because I already have her right here." She added pointing to the middle of her chest.

"Your mommy died too? My mommy died when I was born, I never knew her."

"Really? My mommy died when I was born as well." The cherry girl then looked down saddened. "I never knew her or what she looked like. My daddy doesn't talk about her and he always gets mad whenever I ask about her."

My dad too…" Garra replied looking down sadly thinking about all the hateful glares his father sent him and how he never talked to him about anything let alone his mother

Sakura saw how sad he looked and desperate to lighten the mood perked up touching the gem hanging around his neck "Look, it matches your hair! I think it looks great on you!"

Garra smiled, "Th…thank y…you Sakura chan...for everything"

"Your welcome Garra kun, I wouldn't want my friend getting lonely now would I?" She chirped happily with a cute smile.

'….Friend….we're friends?' Garra thought as a stinging in his eyes made him look down away from Sakura's gaze.

"Uh Garra kun is something wrong?" Sakura asked panicking when she saw him lower his head allowing a dark shadow to spread across his small face. Her panic only grew when she saw two streams of silvery blue tears drizzled down his cheeks. "Garra kun what's wrong?"

"Sak…Sakura c…chan are…we…fr…friends?" The red haired sand boy asked fighting back sniffles and tears.

"Of course we are Garra kun! You're my friend!" She stated firmly. Garra said nothing but continued to silently cry. Seeing this Sakura squared her shoulders and scooted closer to him. The sand around her shifting up slightly weary of an attack.

Garra's head shot up when he felt a pressure around his neck and turned to see Sakura's arms around his neck and shoulders. She was hugging him. He felt a strange heat rise up his cheeks at the said girl's embrace. He had seen many people in his village hug before but he had never experienced one for himself. No one had ever dared to be his friend or even hug him, not once. And this girl had done both.

Smiling a bit he scooted closer and wrapped his own small arms around her back as best as he could not knowing how to perform such an act. "Thank you Sakura chan," he whispered nuzzling his head into her beautifully cropped cherry pink locks.

"Your welcome Garra kun," she replied softly resting her small head on top of his.

* * *

Three months later Garra was waiting at the gates of his village with a frail green eyed girl with cherry pink locks standing next to him. Her hair was pulled back with a bight red hair band with only a few stray locks falling in front of her face. Her tears were far less then the ones the Kazekage's youngest son was shedding. A sad breeze kicked up a bit of sand as if feeling the emotional pain he was going through.

"When...w...will I see you again?" He asked sadly his cheeks heavily tear stained.

"I don't know. Daddy might bring me back one day in the future if he can find a job. Remember the necklace I gave you?" She replied wiping away another tear, her calm voice wavering a bit as she struggled not to cry.

"Uh huh, I still have it right here," he said pulling out the red gem on a silver chain. "And y...you have the headband I gave you."

Sakura patted the red band that held her hair back with a sad smile. "I'll always remember you Garra kun and when I'm older I'll come find you, I promise."

"Cross you heart hope to die…?"

"…Stick a doggie in a pie!"

"Okay Sakura chan...but I'm going to hold you to your promise. You can't ever forget me and you hve to come back to me when you are older okay?" Asked a sad teary eyed Garra.

"I promise Garra kun don't you worry. I could never forget you." Sakura replied smiling despite her breaking heart and the tears that still continued to cascade from her emerald orbs despite her smile.

Sakura's head turned in the direction of her father who was calling her from outside the gate. A heavy pack was resting on his shoulders as he waited for his only child to catch up with him. Anyone could tell he was getting irritated from waiting so long.

Garra wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled sadly knowing it was time for her to leave. "Then I guess it's goodbye Sakura chan."

"Nu uh it's not goodbye Garra kun! It's see you later 'cause I will." Sakura replied firmly.

The young red haired sand lover nodded sadly and looked down. Sakura smiled sadly as well and leaned in to hug him quickly. Drawing back she placed a quick peck on his wet tear stained cheek before running to catch up with her dad. "See you later Garra kun!" She called waving her arm wildly despite her growing sadness. Her tears faling like diamonds, evaporating as they hit the hor Suna sand. 

Garra touched to spot on his cheek where he was kissed, blinking slowly before his confused face softened into a smile. "Yeah. See you later Sakura chan." He whispered slowly with a small pink blush playing across his cheeks. "I promised."

* * *

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me

* * *

Say it with me now, Awwwwwwwwwww. Fluff, pure fluff nothing but fluff! I love Garra x Sakura and I wanted to do something for Garra since it's his Birthday day and I find it very hard to write something without Sakura in it so this is right up my ally.

Also this is a side story to another fic I'm working on with Sakura growing up with her abusive father in Konoha. I have a lot of it done but it's all on my crappy excuse of a computer that's older than dirt and I can't really get anything off of it so I'm planning on starting over on the new computer. So yes, they will meet up again. (coughpossesivecough) Yeah but It will a be a while before I get that story up so don't expect it anytime soon.

Review Please and tell me if you liked it. Happy B day Garra kun!


End file.
